


讓全世界都聽見。

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jack Benjamin, Chinese Translation, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Torture, Pining, Redemption, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 被復仇者聯盟的美國隊長解救近一年後，傑克・班傑明發現他得做出決定。





	讓全世界都聽見。

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/gifts).
  * A translation of [For the Whole World to Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215598) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



「你不需要這麼做。」

傑克閉上眼睛。他讓自己靜止不動，讓自己除了挺直脊椎之外，不做其它反應。無論時隔多久，他依舊無法適應史蒂夫的腳步之輕盈。

「要。」傑克輕聲答道，喝完玻璃杯裡的威士忌。「我必須這麼做。」

曼哈頓天際線的閃閃燈火在他們眼前展開，耀眼明亮，充滿希望。在他們的身後，復仇者大廈依然寂靜無聲。這是一個寒冷的夜晚——冬天長長的手指隨著陣陣涼風和偶爾降落的白雪覆過這座城市。此時雪花輕飄，安詳寧靜，屈服於今晚的坦白。

「傑克——」

「史蒂夫。」傑克轉身面對他。有別於他的層層衣衫，史蒂夫穿得很輕便，僅一條運動長褲和一件看來過小的汗衫，讓傑克口乾舌燥。「他們知道我在這裡。你這是窩藏國際逃犯。如果你的國家政府不逮捕我⋯⋯」傑克嘆了一口氣。「大衛會這麼做的。」

史蒂夫現在站得更近，卻在過於靠近之前止步。他依然尊重那些無形未言的界線。傑克不允許自己向史蒂夫敞開心胸。他不可以。他知道讓自己愛上另一個人會有什麼後果。

「我可以保護你，傑克。」他往後揮向漆黑的大廈，陰影晃動，輕聲細語，從旁觀察。「我們可以保護你。」

在不算遙遠的過去，曾有一段時間，傑克會馬上接受這樣的提議，會展開雙臂歡迎這樣的提議，視之為權利——與生俱來的權利。事情如今⋯⋯不一樣了。複雜。他轉回身，慨嘆一聲。

在紐約的這幾個月——遠離基利波和塞拉斯，還有一個從來都不要他的王國——與史蒂夫・羅傑斯共處對傑克產生了一些影響。他無法指出到底是什麼。他甚至不曉得是怎麼發生的。從一座皇宮到布魯克林的一間一房小公寓。從珍饈美饌到披薩和啤酒。從加長禮車到乘搭地鐵。從水晶餐具到紙盤。從王子殿下、傑克・班傑明、基利波王子到⋯⋯嗯，這是傑克還在試圖釐清的。

他想釐清自己。他想釐清史蒂夫。史蒂夫・羅傑斯。這個人並未虧欠傑克什麼，卻是他將傑克從那座奢華的囚牢解救出來帶到這裡。史蒂夫是個出身平凡，個性簡單的男人，然而他是美國隊長。希望與保護的象徵。全世界都在注意他，假裝認識他，但他們卻一無所知。

他們不知道他曾經深愛過也失去過。他們不知道他內心痛苦。他們不知道他用力大笑的時候臉頰會變得殷紅，真心微笑的時候眼睛會閃爍光芒，做惡夢的時候腳趾會往地毯捲。他們不知道他每個星期都會帶一朵鬱金香送給佩姬・卡特，他們也不知道他愛上他的好朋友詹姆斯「巴奇」巴恩斯。而史蒂夫笑著承受一切。盡管肩上的重量沈甸艱辛，史蒂夫依然繼續前行。

一股寒意攀上傑克的手臂。他把袖子往下拉一些，剛好可以用手抓住袖口。他穿了一件厚運動衫。是史蒂夫的。穿在他的身上顯得太大，但聞起來好香，讓他覺得安全。他永遠都不會承認這件事，至少不會大聲承認。他不可以這麼做。他不會這麼做。

「傑克。殿下。」距離他那樣稱呼自己已經好幾個月了。用那個被他的父親褫奪的稱呼。史蒂夫過來站在他身邊，依然在他們之間留著縫隙。「留下來。」

他想說的是：我沒辦法，史蒂夫。他想說的是：我想留下來，我會留下來，可是我不可以。他想說的是：我不配這麼做。

他說的是：「不。我反正也沒有留下來的理由。」

那些話從他的嘴巴說出，燒灼著他。一如他告訴約瑟他不要他的時候燒灼著他。從能言善道的舌尖迅速滑出的話惡毒殘忍，一字一句皆是謊言。史蒂夫的手輕輕搭在傑克的手旁邊，捲握圍欄。這是最好的安排，傑克心知肚明。

史蒂夫⋯⋯史蒂夫是個好人。不完美。傑克早已知曉完美並不存在。但史蒂夫是個好人。他有一顆善良的心，總是竭盡所能做正確的事，即使全世界會告訴他他錯了。傑克看著他為這個國家所代表的觀點和理念挺身而出。當基利波要求將傑克送回，為他所犯的罪行接受審判時，史蒂夫與他同一陣線。這就是原因所在。

史蒂夫是個好人。

而傑克⋯⋯不是。

傑克是將美夢變成噩夢的毒藥。傑克破壞所有美好的事物，所有他愛過的一切。約瑟。蜜雪。大衛。這次不會了。他不會那樣對待史蒂夫。他不會將他摧毀。他會把史蒂夫從他內心的黑暗中拯救出來。他辦得到。此生僅此一次，傑克不再自私。他不會向罪惡的誘惑屈服。無論這一次多麽艱難，他會從史蒂夫・羅傑斯的身邊走開。從這個自約瑟之後，真正讓他覺得真實，覺得安全的地方走開。

「你的笑容。」史蒂夫低喃，聲音只比將粗魯地雪花推向他們的狂風略為響亮。

「 _什麼？_ 」傑克嚴厲回應。他的憤怒並不是史蒂夫的錯，但如果傑克推卻的話，會讓整件事容易一些。至少對史蒂夫而言。

「留下來的理由。」他澄清道。史蒂夫拿起那瓶威士忌，替傑克斟酒。「你的笑容。」

端起酒杯，傑克微微搖晃裡頭的酒，看著濃郁、金黃的液體旋轉，強烈的香氣挑逗他的鼻子。史蒂夫並沒有如此上等的威士忌。傑克之所以會有這瓶酒可喝是因為他們今天晚上來到了史塔克大廈，與聯合國還有相關代表開會。窩藏國際逃犯自然會發生這種事，但住在這裡可以享受傑克已經習慣的奢華富貴。多虧了東尼・史塔克。

「我的笑容？」他啜飲一口，問道。聲音尖銳得足以劃破玻璃。「你這句話未免荒謬透頂。」

史蒂夫看來倒沒有對他傲慢放肆反感。即便他已經許久未如此對史蒂夫說話。

「你現在會微笑，殿下。」他說道。「當你以為沒人在看的時候。你的笑容很迷人。」

酒杯停留在嘴邊，傑克真的微笑了。人們認為他很迷人。這通常是他們跟他說的第一件事。可是史蒂夫覺得他的笑容很迷人，而傑克如今在微笑。

「你也會放聲大笑。」史蒂夫繼續說道。「聲音很輕，而且你會盡量隱藏，但你真的會大笑。我聽過。」

傑克放低酒杯，撇過頭去，角度剛好讓史蒂夫看不見他的臉。閉上眼睛，他搖搖頭。史蒂夫為什麼要讓事情如此困難呢？露台的圍欄在他的手裡感覺冰冷。刺骨。相較於史蒂夫，對傑克沒那麼喜歡。傑克再次將袖子拉下蓋住他的手。他不能讓史蒂夫知道他的感受。

「你不知道自己在說什麼，羅傑斯隊長。」

「我知道自己在說什麼，傑克。」史蒂夫站得更近。傑克唯一的警示是白雪踩在腳下的沙沙聲。「你會微笑。你會放聲大笑。你晚上大多一覺到天亮，而且你⋯⋯你很善良，傑克。你以為我沒看見你在醫院裡跟小朋友的互動嗎？」史蒂夫當時拖著他一起去當義工，傑克或許為孩子們唸了一、兩篇故事。「你以為山姆沒告訴我你跟他一起參觀退伍軍人協會嗎？」這個嘛，傑克曾經是戰俘，那只是普通常識。「那巴頓新養的那隻狗呢？」

「那個東西餓得剩下半條命，全身都是獸疥癬。」傑克嘆了一口氣，回頭看著史蒂夫。「我總不能留牠在雨中不顧。」

傑克並未注意史蒂夫站得多靠近。他現在又次與他面對面，兩人的距離近得他能感受到流瀉他們之間的溫度。他打了個冷顫，卻不是因為寒冷。

「史蒂夫——」

「你變了，傑克。」史蒂夫輕輕掃去傑克肩膀上的一些雪片，在傑克的胸口點燃白熱的火焰。「你善良又仁慈又貼心。其實⋯⋯」史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，溫柔地微笑。「我覺得你是允許自己表現得更像你原本的模樣。」

不。不是這樣的⋯⋯他錯了。史蒂夫錯了。傑克很清楚自己是什麼樣的人，也知道自己不是什麼樣的人。他並不是史蒂夫所形容的那樣。無論他多麽希望自己成為那種人，無論他多麽努力嘗試。他不是。永遠也不會是。

一陣眩暈，頭重腳輕。傑克拉開距離，再次握住圍欄。還是偏愛史蒂夫的圍欄。

「你根本不知道你在說什麼，史蒂夫。」他小聲地說。「你一點也不了解我。」

「不，我了解。」史蒂夫低語。「你教我跳舞。」

傑克搖搖頭。「你得出席白宮的慈善晚會。我看過你以前在那裡參加活動的影片，我總不能讓你出洋相。」

這倒讓史蒂夫輕輕笑了出來。

「最後一個教我跳舞的人是巴奇。」每每提及那個名字，史蒂夫的聲音總是變得輕柔。永遠都是。「他以前會把我放在他的腳上。我母親也是。那是在注射血清之前。」

「想也知道。」

史蒂夫竊笑。「我和佩姬跳舞了。全是因為你。」

「我？」

「是啊。」史蒂夫的目光朝下又抬起。「我一向對自己沒有自信，一直到你教我怎麼跳舞。我之所以可以和我的最佳女主角跳舞全是因為你，傑克。」

「夠了。」

傑克不可以這麼做。他沒打算這麼做。他不會。

「什麼夠了？」

「我好冷。」至少這並不是謊言。「陪我進去。」

史蒂夫忍住笑意，點點頭。他拿起一直擱在圍欄上的酒杯，示意傑克先走。他們一起走，史蒂夫跟在傑克身後一、兩步距離，即使他只需邁開步伐就可以輕易超越他。可是當他們來到玻璃門的時候，傑克往旁邊一站，讓史蒂夫替他開門。

「還有這個。」史蒂夫一邊說一邊把門關上。

「什麼？」

「你喜歡命令我。」

「我沒有。」他有，但也是因為史蒂夫會聽從。「你會聽從我的命令也不是我的錯。」

「我並不是每次都聽從。」史蒂夫反駁道。

前往客廳的路上，電燈自動亮起。在這裡，一切皆與眾不同。高效又現代。跟家裡不同，雖然傑克也不是真的有家可歸。他在沙發坐了下來。

「這倒是。」他同意道。傑克輕揮手指要回酒杯，史蒂夫遞了過去。「你會在最不方便的時候選擇不聽從。」

「你是成年人。」他說道，手臂交疊胸前。他的嘴唇微微一挑，露出他的招牌竊笑。「你可以自己清理盤子。」

傑克翻了個白眼，喝了一口酒。沈默如一層綢緞覆蓋他們，愉快又舒服，傑克恨死了。恨死這份讓一切更糟的舒服。他非走不可，無論史蒂夫說什麼或做什麼或想什麼。

「坐下。」傑克在史蒂夫走到書櫃前徘徊的時候喊道。「你這樣杵在那裡，我快抓狂了。」

史蒂夫搖頭嗤笑，卻還是照辦，就如傑克先前所指出的，聽從他的命令。他走過去坐在沙發的另一端。傑克的內心有一處希望他沒坐得那麼遠。那是他過去數星期一直否認的一處。是那一處首次注意到史蒂夫每次靠近時所散發的溫度。是那一處意識到他身上的味道如何讓傑克心跳加速。是那一處親睹史蒂夫沈浸於一幅素描何等放開無防備。

傑克忽視那一處，將之壓抑、悶熄。如此掙扎好長一段時間，無論內心多麽痛苦。

 

把酒喝完之後，傑克只是把酒杯捧在手中，來回翻轉數次卻不放下。那個想法，即便幼稚，讓他驚恐。如果放下酒杯，彷彿是他結束了這個夜晚。如果一直握著⋯⋯他也許可以永遠跟史蒂夫一起待在沙發上。沙發不會介意的。而且傑克自私得足以把史蒂夫留給自己，就算只是在沙發的另一端。

「我沒辦法讓你改變主意。」史蒂夫輕喃道。「對不對？」

「我想不出你為什麼要我改變主意。」傑克答道。 _我的笑容和笑聲還有頤指氣使不可能構成理由，他心想。_ 「我對你並不好。」

「你確實有過令人難忘的表現。」

史蒂夫的眼睛裡閃爍著光芒。他在取笑他。嬉鬧。傑克說：「你真的很難搞。」

「你沒搞過，怎麼知道？」他回嘴，看見傑克驚愕得下巴都掉下來，又是一陣哄然大笑。

傑克並不是第一次聽見他講黃色笑話，但他是第一次成為被取笑的那個人。

「你的行為真是令人反感。」傑克喃喃說道，明明想笑卻拒絕屈服。

「不然你要我怎樣？」史蒂夫聳聳肩。「我來自布魯克林。」

「所以住布魯克林必須具備猥褻思想嗎？」

傑克未必會說出來。他和史蒂夫・羅傑斯住在一起好幾個月了，他的腦子裡那些跨越界線的猥褻幻想不止一個。

「不要回基利波，傑克。」史蒂夫請求道，戲謔的語氣消失無蹤。「留下來。跟我一起。」

「不。」傑克把酒杯握得更緊。「我要回去自首。」

「傑克——」

「 _不！_ 」他從沙發上跳起來，大聲說道。「我不會留在em>這裡！我不會留下來跟 _你_ 一起！我不可以！我不會！」

史蒂夫也站了起來，但停留在沙發旁，下顎收緊，目光堅決。他既挫敗又害怕，而傑克只讓事情難上加難，但史蒂夫必須了解。他必須明白。

「你已經付出代價了，傑克！」他大聲嚷道。傑克搖搖頭，想要掉頭離開。史蒂夫有史以來第一次不讓他就這麼走掉。「不行！」他握住他的肩膀，竟在有力之餘依舊溫柔。「傑克——」

「放手，史蒂夫。」

「求求你，傑克。」史蒂夫放開手，卻依然阻擋去路。「你不需要一直懲罰自己。」

「你根本不知道你在說什麼，隊長。」他對史蒂夫露出殘忍、惡毒的冷笑，竊笑了一聲。「你⋯⋯」傑克的聲音迴盪在他自己的耳際。「你不知道我曾經做過的事。我 _犧牲_ 無辜的生命， _傷害_ 別人， _摧毀_ 他們。」

「我知道你做過什麼事。」史蒂夫答道，彷彿傑克說的話對他並無意義。

沒錯。沒錯，他知道那個國家要他償還代價的那些罪行。那些讓他們對他深惡痛絕的罪行，全都在過去數星期以白紙黑字的文件往來大衛國王和聯合國官員之間。史蒂夫全都看過。關於傑克協助他舅舅規劃的那場政變。關於他殺害過的人。關於他犯下的叛國罪。甚至還有他參與過的那場提告大衛的假審判。雖然公平來說，那齣假戲由於傑克的介入和坦承才得以讓真相全面且完整呈現。

史蒂夫說：「可是那些事情，傑克⋯⋯那些並不是你幹的。」

傑克大笑，深沈且毫無笑意。「喔，那些全都是我幹的，羅傑斯隊長。全都是。」

「那並不代表你不應該得到救贖自己的機會。」

「你憑什麼以為我在乎這種事？」傑克無力低語。「救贖只屬於小孩兒。」  
「救贖屬於任何尋求救贖的人。」

傑克嗤笑一聲，注視手裡的酒杯。如今細看，杯子頗美。線條流暢的酒杯，易握好拿。酒杯材質特殊，光彩斑斕，在正確角度捕捉光線時閃耀光澤。傑克從未見過如此細緻的東西。絕色完美。

「我並不尋求救贖，而且你開始讓我覺得厭煩了。」

「 _開始？_ 」史蒂夫搖搖頭。「而且有，你有。你想要救贖。你應該得到救贖。」

不。史蒂夫錯了。他當然犯下了他必須償還代價的罪行，他也許可以尋獲救贖，但他所犯的過錯比那些罪行還要嚴重。無法原諒，毫無救贖可言。

「你不明白，史蒂夫。」他小聲地說。「我不能留下來和你一起。」

傑克又再試圖離開，史蒂夫依然阻擋去路。

「為什麼？告訴我為什麼，傑克。」

手握成拳，微微顫抖，傑克只是搖搖頭。他全身顫動，下額咬緊，鼻孔擴張。

「並不重要。」

傑克不曉得自己到底是怎麼了。他無法好好思考。他遠勝於此。他可以撒謊、瞞騙、操縱。他舌燦蓮花，可以把藤蔓編成玫瑰，然而此刻，跟史蒂夫在一起，他似乎只能據實以告。

「告訴我，傑克。求求你，告訴我。」

「 _因為！_ 」傑克怒吼道，將酒杯扔向史蒂夫。他當然錯過目標，而且酒杯並沒有擊中任何東西，反而被史蒂夫半空接住，免於碎裂之災。「因為我會 _摧毀我愛的所有一切_ ！」他轉身瞪視牆壁。「約瑟是我所擁有過最真實的東西。」淚水燒灼他的雙眼。刺痛。很痛。「結果我卻摧毀了他。我不會那樣對你的，史蒂夫。我不會。」

好熱。室內。空氣。原本顛於針尖的世界彷彿瞬間爆炸。傑克原以為他已經掌握狀況，如今他不確定自己是否全程表現冷靜，沒有掙扎。

「傑克。」史蒂夫輕語。他往前靠近，傑克還來不及思索阻止他，他的一隻手已經捧住他的側臉。他的手好柔軟，好溫暖。傑克全身的緊繃因為這甜蜜輕柔的碰觸瞬間融化。「我也愛你。」

閉上眼睛，傑克的胸口充滿無法辨識的情感。洶湧澎湃，全部匯集纏繞，形成一個難以言說的想法。

「不。」他嘆道。他尚未真正把話說出口，他還有時間從他自己和他的罪孽中拯救史蒂夫。「你不可以。你不會想要愛我的，史蒂夫。」

「太遲了。」史蒂夫的另一隻手捧住他另一側的臉。「我愛你。」

傑克的身體一陣熱，電流竄遍。史蒂夫從未如此靠近過他，而今他彷彿將傑克趴光暴露，赤裸得只剩一顆跳動的心。他的全身因緊繃而顫抖，每一寸渴望著史蒂夫，急切得發疼。傑克再也無法欺騙自己。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」

那個名字才剛從他的唇說出來，傑克已經將他們的嘴唇貼在一起，他正在親吻史蒂夫。史蒂夫厚實強壯的手捧住傑克的後腦勺，把他拉得更近。他的動作如此優雅流暢，傑克尚未覺察自己正被挪移，直到他的背部靠在牆上，史蒂夫緊貼著他的身體。傑克在史蒂夫的唇上發出一個呻吟。

他從來⋯⋯傑克從來沒有這種感覺。史蒂夫的手指捲入傑克的髮梢。他的身體貼著傑克的身體。他的舌頭深深探進傑克的口腔。興奮醉人，癡迷難捨，傑克還想要更多。

然而，史蒂夫吻他的時候宛如將自己推向劍鋒，刺傷自己，也讓自己痛苦。他心知肚明，一如傑克了然於心，他終究還是要離開的。這並不會改變任何事。事已如此，親吻史蒂夫讓他心痛。然而，傑克並不在乎。明知這個吻對史蒂夫所造成的痛苦，傑克還是回應他的吻，因為他需要。他多麼急切需要這個吻，他甚至不知道如果沒有這個吻，自己下一刻是否可以存活。

他們就那樣激吻——傑克背靠著牆，史蒂夫的手指纏捲他的頭髮，一隻手握著他的腰際，而傑克的雙手抓住史蒂夫的襯衫，盡所能貼得越近越好——一段難以計算的時間。又快又急，甚至有些粗魯，近乎草率。牙齒碰撞，舌頭交纏，直到史蒂夫的吻有所改變，變得⋯⋯較為溫柔。更加深切。有些⋯⋯慵懶。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」傑克拉了拉他的襯衫。「吻我啊，真是的。」

嘴巴依偎傑克耳畔，史蒂夫輕笑。「這樣也會讓你興奮嗎，殿下？」

一陣寒顫自傑克的脊椎滑落。史蒂夫的聲音如此深沉熱切，他從沒聽過他那樣的聲音。

「會⋯⋯？」

「命令我？」

「我⋯⋯不⋯⋯我⋯⋯」根本無法思考。這一切多麼⋯⋯多麼⋯⋯新鮮。與眾不同。一夜激情，他習慣了。與皇族共枕，隔日炫耀，他也明白。但是這個，他毫無頭緒。傑克不知道這個到底是什麼。「他媽的閉嘴吻我。」

史蒂夫幾乎低吼。「是，殿下。」然後輕而易舉地抬起傑克。

傑克驚呼一聲，兩腿立刻繞在史蒂夫的腰際作為支撐，雖然他根本並不需要。史蒂夫抱著他，只是對他微笑。傑克情不自禁地向他展露笑顏，傾身親吻他。史蒂夫甚至沒有調整姿勢以適應傑克的重量，就那樣一邊抱著他一邊擁吻。而傑克⋯⋯傑克可以維持這個樣子。永遠如此。在這裡，在史蒂夫的臂灣裡，安全、受保護，而且⋯⋯而且被愛著。

傑克知道他們正在移動的唯一原因是因為那道牆已經不在他的身後。空氣在他周遭流動，快速又倉促。史蒂夫正抱著他到另一個地方去。他踢開一道門。是臥室。史蒂夫把他放在床角上，用拇指輕輕掃過他的唇沿，隨即在他們之間拉開遙遠的距離。所謂遙遠的距離也不過是後退一步，但依然遙遠。

此時出現些微的停頓，傑克以為史蒂夫許是要利用這短暫的瞬間重新思考這件事。他也許會把自己從他奮身迎向的鋒刃拔出來，把自己從避無可避的心痛解救出來。他若這麼做，傑克不會怪他，就算這個想法會在他枯萎的心裡留下一股奇怪、空洞的感覺。

相反地，史蒂夫開始剝去傑克身上的衣物。全部，一件接著一件。他最近一直覺得冷。寒冷徹骨。現在卻不會。即使史蒂夫正脫去他的層層衣衫，他現在感覺溫暖。

「你還好嗎，傑克？」史蒂夫問道，最後一件汗衫從他的指尖滑落。

傑克抬頭看著他。「什麼？」

「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫重複道。「我是指這件事。」

「我不是小孩兒，史蒂夫。」傑克說道，雖然他又再次為史蒂夫的貼心覺得有點——或者非常——感動。他會住手。現在此時。面對操幹前任基利波王子的機會，若傑克要求的話，他會住手。這個想法讓傑克的內心欣喜怦跳。「否則我早就會要你住手。」

「沒錯，可是⋯⋯自從⋯⋯」史蒂夫閉上嘴巴，搖搖頭。「我只是想確認你沒問題。」

傑克翻了個白眼，沒有答話，反而扯下史蒂夫的運動長褲。這個動作應該是今天晚上第一件真正讓他感到驚訝的事。他的老二彈出來的時候——飽滿厚實，就跟他的人一樣漂亮——傑克一把拉進自己的嘴裡。

「喔！喔， _靠_ ！」史蒂夫驚呼。

傑克將史蒂夫整個含住，對方的手指戳進他的頭皮。他⋯⋯他好大。傑克可以承認這一點。比他曾經見過的更碩大，想到即將被他操幹，這個想法既令人非常興奮又有點害怕。畢竟已經好長一段時間了。

「傑克⋯⋯」史蒂夫喘息道。「喔， _幹_ ⋯⋯傑克⋯⋯」

傑克並沒有鬆懈下來。史蒂夫所發出的聲音——如此輕易臣服愉悅，完全忘記克制——在他耳裡聽來宛如天籟。那些哼唧嗚咽，細喘呻吟。

「我的天⋯⋯傑克⋯⋯傑克⋯⋯」史蒂夫一直喚著他的名字。一遍又一遍。感覺⋯⋯很好。「傑克⋯⋯喔⋯⋯我⋯⋯我快⋯⋯我沒辦法⋯⋯」

含住史蒂夫老二的嘴唇漾開笑容，傑克抬起目光看著他，繼續吸吮。他毫不懈怠，即使史蒂夫的膝蓋開始顫抖，全身繃緊，又再一次呼喊傑克的名字，射了出來。抓著他頭髮的力道收緊，傑克把他全部吞了下去。他在史蒂夫平復下來的時候，情不自禁如貓咪般輕舔他的龜頭。傑克得意輕笑。

「喔。」史蒂夫在發現後開玩笑道。「你完蛋了。」

然後爬到他身上去。如此迅速突然，傑克只能咯咯笑任由他去。天啊，史蒂夫把他逗得一直笑，一邊把他們拉到床上去，一邊上下親吻傑克的脖子。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」傑克聽見自己小聲輕喃。「史蒂夫，我⋯⋯我要你。」

「真的？」說著，史蒂夫把傑克翻過來躺在床上。「我是你的，殿下。」

接下來的記憶有些模糊不清。史蒂夫不疾不徐，慢條斯理待他。傑克總是想像著一場緩慢、熱情的做愛。他從未想過這個場景。

史蒂夫那麽⋯⋯那麽細心。他吻過傑克每一寸肌膚，即使在這短暫一起的片刻，學習如何觸摸他。哪些部位讓他顫抖——他的頸窩；哪些部位讓他嘆息——他的鎖骨；哪些部位讓他喊叫——輕吮乳尖。

史蒂夫對他柔聲細語，甜蜜的愛意和讚美還有寵愛沿著傑克的靈魂邊緣漂浮，傑克雖不答話，他的心已經因喜悅而飛翔。他若無法擁有永遠，至少他還可以擁有此刻。

史蒂夫溫柔待他。傑克鮮少臣服於他人之下，最後一次這麼做也事隔久遠，可是從未有人如此溫柔。通常相反。逮住機會一舉插入，將王儲操得一塌糊塗。史蒂夫卻不是這種人。

史蒂夫貼心溫柔。他的手指在傑克的身體裡進出，慢悠悠地替他擴張。最折騰人的是，他明明這麼溫柔，卻還是可以讓傑克汗流浹背，氣喘連連，全身顫抖——他的身體又緊又熱，單是幾根手指就足以讓他隨時崩潰。

史蒂夫測試。探索。挑弄。他彎曲手指，如火星光從傑克的脊椎竄升，在他眼睛耀眼閃現。

「史蒂夫！」傑克大叫。聲音響亮，毫不克制，因為任他再怎麼努力也無法抑止。「喔⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯」

他顫了顫，把髖部往上推送，卻被史蒂夫抓住手腕，將他往下壓住。

「你給我待著。」史蒂夫命令道。「給我好好待在那裡。」

那些話語直達傑克的骨髓深處，迫使他乖乖聽從，而且，喔⋯⋯喔，這種感覺好新穎。這種感覺跟過去完全不一樣。跟把他囚禁的那個房間不一樣。

不。他不需要想起那個房間。無論未來如何，他絕對不要再經歷過去那些日子。因為史蒂夫・羅傑斯把他從那裡救了出來。史蒂夫・羅傑斯救了他。他如今把他扣在床上，慢條斯理地將他融化，卸下武裝。

「好——好。」傑克小聲地說。腺體收緊，老二更是緊繃。「我不⋯⋯動。」

張大眼睛，史蒂夫咧嘴而笑，輕喚傑克的名字，才把他的手抽出來，在他的額頭上溫柔一吻。

「想想看。」他低喃道。「我的甜蜜王子聽從美國隊長的命令。」

傑克嗤鼻。「少在那裡耗了，羅傑斯。你就——」

話沒說完，史蒂夫的手指沿著他的老二輕輕掃過，讓他發出呻吟。只是微微一掃，算不上是觸碰，卻是傑克那個部位最受關注的一次，他驚愕不已。

「多一點⋯⋯」傑克喘道。「史蒂夫⋯⋯再多一點⋯⋯」

「你說什麼，殿下？」史蒂夫以無與倫比的殘忍方式嘲弄他。「給我好好問。」

極度的不耐讓傑克把頭往後甩，雖然他現在發現自己並不介意開口乞求。不為表演，不為演戲，不為一個絕望男子的絕望手段。只為史蒂夫。因為他想為史蒂夫這麼做。因為這麼做感覺很好，感覺很對。

「拜託⋯⋯」他說道。「求你，史蒂夫⋯⋯多一點⋯⋯再多一點⋯⋯拜託你再多一點⋯⋯」傑克強迫自己的髖部保持不動。「我要你在我的身體裡。快點。」然後在被責備之前又補充一句：「求你⋯⋯」

他們不需要使用任何保險措施。多虧血清，史蒂夫不會感染或傳播任何疾病。至於傑克，無論塞拉斯如何想方設法讓他相信，他其實一點也不污穢。但史蒂夫畢竟是史蒂夫，他還是要確認一下。

「你要不要我用——」

「不。」傑克低喃。如果這是他唯一擁有史蒂夫的機會，他不要他們之間有任何阻隔。「我要感受你的全部。」

他準備翻身好讓史蒂夫終於可以進入他的身體，卻被史蒂夫阻止，再次把他往床墊推。

「不是叫你別動嗎？」他問道，接著俯身在傑克耳畔悄語：「我要看見我的甜蜜王子。」

傑克忍住一聲嗚咽，手指捲入史蒂夫濃密的金髮，把他拉過來親吻。史蒂夫準備進入的時候，他們的嘴巴仍貼在一起。傑克剛開始有些緊繃，又在史蒂夫的拇指劃過他的龜頭時放鬆下來。

「如果太刺激，要告訴我。」史蒂夫說。

「就進來。」傑克悶哼一聲。「你就進來，史蒂夫。」

他於是聽從。史蒂夫推了進去，傑克只能全情感受。感受被擴張的灼痛，還有那遠勝一切的愉悅。他們一起滾動髖部，傑克無法阻止自己的手在史蒂夫的身上遊走。他需要觸碰他。他的手臂、他的胸口、他的後背、他的頭髮。

「史蒂夫。」傑克情不自禁喘道。「史蒂夫⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯史蒂夫⋯⋯」

「傑克。」史蒂夫顫抖地說。「你感覺好⋯⋯好⋯⋯」

他沒有把話說完。反之，史蒂夫把手臂繞過傑克的後背，將他抬起來坐在自己的大腿上。傑克更深入史蒂夫的陰莖，全世界就此退散消失，只剩這一刻。凌駕一切的此時此刻。

「史蒂夫！」傑克喊道。「我不行了⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」

傑克身體的每一寸被拉緊，近乎疼痛，直到欣喜若狂的痛快爆炸釋放，猝然發生，來勢洶洶，傑克像是在月亮群星間飛越穿梭。他只隱隱在最後降落的地方意識到世界的存在。在這個地方，光芒閃爍，彩虹映射。

傑克重新浮現的時候，他已經裹在被子裡，乾淨又溫暖，被史蒂夫擁在懷裡，輕聲細語，說著綿綿情話和讚美。在這片刻，傑克尚不想說話，他只是聆聽，假裝那些話可以是真的。

「你表現很棒，傑克。」一隻手輕撫他。傑克覺得自己有被冒犯之感，可是那感覺很舒服，所以他暫時並不介意。「你真的很棒，我的王子。」不是王子，但傑克並不介意被史蒂夫視為皇室對待。「我好愛好愛你，傑克。」他頓了頓。「我要你留下來和我在一起。我在你的身上看見偉大，傑克・班傑明。我希望你可以釋放這個潛力。」

 _我不可以，史蒂夫_ ，傑克想要說。 _我已經被玷污了。永遠都是。_

傑克或許真的就這樣在史蒂夫的懷裡睡著了。當他再次醒來的時候，他稍微動了動，史蒂夫摟住他。

「嘿。」史蒂夫小聲地說。「你醒了？」

「沒有。」傑克咕噥道。「你可以把我從你力大無窮的手臂放開了。」

傑克並不是真的想離開史蒂夫的手臂。事實正好相反。但已經結束了，他被太陽溫暖擁抱的時光結束了。

史蒂夫於是放手。他當然放手了。傑克坐了起來，在床側俯身尋找他的其中一件上衣。在他身後，床動了動。他往肩膀後瞄了一眼，看見史蒂夫用手肘把自己撐起來，臉上一抹帶著興味的得意笑容看著他。

「幹嘛？」傑克嘆問。他早已經知道了。知道史蒂夫征服了他，讓他開口乞討懇求、全身難耐扭動。知道除此之外⋯⋯他們才剛做愛了。「那是什麼表情？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「沒什麼。你很漂亮，如此而已。」

傑克轉過身繼續尋找他的襯衫。

「我知道。」他微笑道，隨即紅了臉。史蒂夫覺得他很漂亮。大部分人都覺得他很漂亮，可是⋯⋯史蒂夫如此覺得。「我希望你沒要我有所回饋。我向來沒什麼事後禮儀。」

史蒂夫噗哧一聲，把一顆枕頭放在傑克身後。「你永遠都不懂得禮貌，除非你是想給人留下好印象。不過你沒特意表現得很難搞的有時候會穿幫。」依舊背對著他，傑克小聲笑了出來並且終於找到他的穿上的那件汗衫。這件比較寬大，睡覺穿著很舒服。他把衣服套上。

「你口渴嗎？」史蒂夫問。

他的確渴，傑克於是移到枕頭堆裡。這裡的房間都有迷你吧，史蒂夫替他倒了一杯水。走回到床上的路上，那些話就那樣從傑克口中說出來。

「這並不會改變任何事。」

史蒂夫站在原地不動。玻璃杯裡的水搖晃，疑惑又眩暈。

「我⋯⋯」史蒂夫低下頭。難過，傑克心想。「我知道。」

「對不起，史蒂夫。」他讓史蒂夫難過了，是他破壞了這一切。他或許還可以補救。「我⋯⋯我並不是在懲罰自己。」

「什麼？」

「你之前說過，說我不需要——」傑克止住。「我不會讓他們傷害你的，史蒂夫。」

「傑克，我不——」

「他們恨我。基利波的人民。我是塞拉斯・班傑明那個背信忘義的兒子。他們會傷害你以懲罰我。我不會讓他們這麼做的，史蒂夫。」那些淚水又再度湧現，刺痛了他，傑克卻止不住。「所以我必須這麼做，史蒂夫。我無法保護約瑟，我可以保護你。」

史蒂夫只是怔怔地站在那裡，傑克心想或許他什麼也沒說。在離開皇宮和政治遊戲的這幾個月裡，他畢竟已經變了。他深陷謊言與欺瞞編織的網，著迷其中，甚至沒有發現他已經成了自己的獵物。他或許已經不知道這遊戲該怎麼玩了。他或許已經無法組織條理分明的句子了。

但史蒂夫此時衝了過來，手裡仍握著那杯水。他並沒有遞給傑克，反而匆匆放在床頭櫃上，險些倒翻。

「傑克。」他輕聲地說。一隻手捧住傑克的臉頰。「你如果想自首，我無法阻止你，可是⋯⋯千萬別了我這麼做，傑克。你已經付出代價了。我知道他對你做了什麼事。」

那房間——那個房間——在傑克的腦海閃過。精緻奢華。絲綢絨緞。深色的硬木地板鋪了昂貴地毯。古董傢俱。傑克此生最不堪的牢獄。他被固定在一張床上好幾個月，神志被藥物麻醉得毫無意識。身體⋯⋯被利用。一而再⋯⋯再而三被利用⋯⋯。

傑克如此這般數月，等待死亡降臨。他不願意遵照他父親的要求，不願意為他提供子嗣作為工具以遮蓋傑克所帶來的失望。他的父親於是找到了⋯⋯其它方法從他身上獲取一個繼承人。從他立己為王的那一刻起，傑克注定要被折磨受死。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」傑克低喃。微弱的一句話。他無法呼吸，無法思考。「別⋯⋯」

「我們找到你的時候，你已經不省人事了，寶貝。那些醫生說你體重過輕，嚴重營養不良，他們⋯⋯我知道我一定要把你從那裡帶走。我不能把你留在那裡。」

史蒂夫的聲音在他的腦子裡猶如回聲。史蒂夫的雙手在他的身上。輕柔。溫暖。安全。把傑克留在紐約，留在他身邊。

「對不起。」史蒂夫悄聲道。他的聲音破裂成片。「你已經好很多了，傑克。我捨不得讓你再回到那個地方去。」

一陣顫抖竄遍傑克全身，那些淚水終於奪眶而出。他伸手擦拭，可是看見史蒂夫為他哭泣讓止住淚水更加困難。

史蒂夫第一次把他帶到紐約的時候，他已經奄奄一息。首四天，傑克無法進食固體食物。他幾乎兩個星期沒說半句話。他花了兩個月時間做物理治療，好讓全身肌肉再次恢復功能。

無數夜晚他徹夜未眠，深怕睜開眼睛發現自己又回到那裡。即便是現在，那些恐懼仍悄悄浮現。

「我厭倦了害怕，史蒂夫。」他坦言。「我曾經害怕我的父親。我曾經害怕上帝。我不想再害怕了。」

傑克的聲音哽咽，他突然開始啜泣，聲嘶力竭，悲痛欲絕。他沒印象是否曾哭得如此撕心裂肺，但他如今確實如此。當史蒂夫試圖把手臂圈住他的時候，傑克把他推開，隨即馬上後悔。於是，傑克把他拉回來，把自己投入史蒂夫的懷抱。

他一邊嚎啕大哭一邊胡言亂語。說些什麼連他自己也不確定，所以史蒂夫大概也同樣不知所措。他大口呼吸，抽抽嗒嗒，努力保持表面的尊嚴卻徹底失敗。史蒂夫全程就只是⋯⋯抱著他。

史蒂夫並沒有要他冷靜下來，或告訴他一切都會沒事或其它荒謬無謂的安慰話語。他只是讓傑克繼續這場可笑的嚎哭直到淚水枯竭，無淚哭泣一陣。

待他宣洩完畢，他的喉嚨已經沙啞，眼睛已經紅腫。他的鼻子流著不堪的鼻涕，而且頭部開始隱隱作痛。幸好那杯水還放在床頭櫃，那是史蒂夫拿取的第一樣東西。

「謝謝你。」傑克喝了幾口後說道。

「看吧。」史蒂夫輕喃，一隻手溫柔地在傑克的後背上下搓揉。感覺真好。「你不難搞的時候很有禮貌。」

不知怎的，這句話卻神奇地讓傑克覺得莫名荒謬，他開始捧腹大笑，笑得好用力以至腹部開始疼痛。他甚至笑倒在史蒂夫的懷裡。暫時放棄。他乾脆允許自己被擁抱。

「喔。」他微微呻吟了一聲，又開始把自己安頓好。「你好漂亮。我之前一直想跟你說。」

史蒂夫微笑。「謝謝你。」

傑克握住史蒂夫的手，把他們的手指交纏一起，帶到自己的唇邊親吻。堅定又用力。

「我必須這麼做，史蒂夫。」他又開始哽咽了，但他並沒在哭。不是這一次。「我該停止逃跑了。」

史蒂夫把他拉近身邊，親吻他的頭頂。和傑克一樣，他的聲音載滿眼淚。

「我知道。」他悄聲說。「可以至少讓我跟你一起去嗎？」

他差點兒想說不。傑克不希望讓史蒂夫看見他那個樣子。被警察戴上手銬帶走，坐在囚牢裡等候國王的審判。可是⋯⋯他不想孤獨一人。

「好。」

「你害怕大衛嗎，傑克？」

「怕。」傑克坦承。「他完全有理由恨我。可是⋯⋯」他依偎史蒂夫懷裡。依偎。傑克竟然會依偎。「他是好人。他會公平審判的。結果極可能是坐牢。」相較於比塞拉斯對他所做過的事，任何囚牢都遠比這好。「你讓我想成為更好的人。我想要做個好人，史蒂夫。」

「你是好人，傑克。」史蒂夫低喃。「你只是沒有這個機會。」

也許。也許，當這一切結束時，傑克將會獲得那個機會。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

手銬太緊了。緊得發疼。說真的，傑克一點也不訝異。既然前來自首，他並沒有指望列隊迎接的隊伍和人山人海的歡欣喜悅臉孔。那從來都不是他的命運。

搭機過來的路上大多一片沈默，傑克一點也不介意。克林特・巴頓大方毛遂自薦擔任機師——雖然聯合國顧問堅持應該由基利波使節負責。娜塔莎・羅曼諾夫和山姆・威爾遜也隨行。為了保護，他們說。 _任何蠢到得罪史蒂夫的人_ ，娜塔莎小聲說道。

旅途中，傑克大部分時間靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，讓史蒂夫以貼心、親切的方式觸碰他。一隻手搭在他的膝蓋上。一個親吻落在臉頰上。手指互扣。把握全部的最後機會。史蒂夫說傑克若被囚禁在基利波，他會留在那裡，每天探望他。傑克無法撒謊——他過去可以隨心扯謊，經常如此，很是擅長，但如今不是，至少對史蒂夫不是——他喜歡這個主意，卻還是拒絕了。相較於他，這個世界更需要史蒂夫・羅傑斯。而且該死的下地獄，史蒂夫・羅傑斯確實讓他想成為更好的人。

年輕的時候，傑克夢想過加冕儀式。成千上萬的人民樂見他們的王子終於成長，準備好登基王位。但傑克得到的並不是歡呼讚嘆。他自封為王，先是獲得了沈默，然後是恐懼。而今，他得到的是喝倒彩和憤概呼聲。

盡管史蒂夫的朋友已經竭盡所能並且利用人脈關係，傑克・班傑明歸國的消息已經在短短數小時內傳遍天下，成為熱搜趨勢和熱門話題。人們蜂擁街頭以便一睹他們失寵的前任王子。即使坐在重裝卡車的後座，傑克可以聽見他們的叫喊。他們用殘酷、惡毒的字眼叫他，要他下地獄。史蒂夫並未獲得允許和他一起坐在後座，但傑克可以想像他會用哪些詞彙回敬他們。卡車還被物品拋擲。傑克猜得到有哪些東西——他下車的時候瞥見一些，看到雞蛋和乾掉的番茄，他一點也不訝異。

他現在被帶到覲見室。史蒂夫得到允許和他走在一起，但卻是在圍著傑克的武裝禁衛兵的外圍。傑克努力不去注意周遭環境，不去注意年幼時待在裡面玩耍的廳堂，不去注意他的家，還有已經改變的東西。畫像已被撤下，傢俱依舊，氣息不變，但一切都不一樣了。

他們來到廳門的時候，一股不安的心情籠罩傑克。塞拉斯已經死了，可是⋯⋯那道門將被開啟，他會站在那裡，這股無法言喻的恐懼感覺讓傑克放慢腳步。他的臉色蒼白，腹部翻攪，他甚至可能想作嘔，但其中一名禁衛兵將他往前推了一把。

「嘿！」史蒂夫喊道。「別碰他！」

更多叫喊聲響起，其餘禁衛兵用槍指著史蒂夫。史蒂夫大叫，那些叫聲迴盪廳堂，有人說邀請他同行是出於禮貌，他們不能把他趕走，他們不可以。

「住手！拜託！」傑克喊道。「我這就進去！我⋯⋯」他主動往前走一步。「我這就進去。」

除了往前直視，他的眼睛哪裡都不能看，但傑克情不自禁偷瞄史蒂夫，只想讓他知道他沒事。史蒂夫已經在注視著他，深邃如湛藍海洋的眼睛載滿關心。傑克又撇開目光。他不能冒險被逮到他正看著他。他以為沒有史蒂夫他也可以自己面對，但如今他知道他沒有辦法。他從未真正把那些話大聲說出來。我愛你，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫倒是有。一遍又一遍。昨天晚上。今天一整天。一有機會就說，即使完全離題。但傑克還沒有。他說不出口。他無法讓自己開口把那些話大聲說出來，害怕那些話會進一步毒害史蒂夫。

門已被打開，最後時刻的惶恐毫不懈怠，緊緊掐住傑克。坐在那裡的不是塞拉斯。是大衛。大衛。戴著那頂曾經承諾是屬於傑克的皇冠。那頂從來就不屬於傑克的皇冠。大衛國王和他的妻子蜜雪王后正在等候他。

傑克被帶到大衛曾經站過的位子。大衛當時被塞拉斯陷害誣告，傑克自己曾企圖將他判罪。

他們身邊沒有其他人。沒有御前議會，沒有顧問團，只有國王和王后，還有遍佈覲見房的侍衛。如此陣仗也許是為了史蒂夫。他已經被帶到別處，傑克看不見他，只能獨自面對命運。

他的目光直視國王，卻毫無用處。傑克的眼睛撇向他的雙胞胎妹妹，蜜雪依舊以往常溫柔關愛的眼神看著他。就算他偷了她的玩具，惡意羞辱她，或幼稚地數落她以便讓自己顯得更強大，蜜雪總是以那樣的眼神看他。傑克的腹部絞痛。

「傑克。」大衛開口道。

傑克點點頭。快速簡短，只想快快結束。

「國王陛下。」他咬牙勉強說道。「您的御前議會人數很是精簡。」

大衛將一隻手搭在蜜雪的手上。「我只需要可以信任的人。」

「難怪覲見房如此空洞。」

大衛聽而不聞，說：「他們告訴我你放棄進行審判的權利。」

「單刀直入，是吧！」傑克嘲諷道。他至少得佩服大衛這一點。他若對轉移話題如此熟練，他的政治手腕已大大進步。和傑克一樣，他也變了。「看見老朋友也沒有熱情招待？」

「傑克。」蜜雪以憂心忡忡的聲音警告道。「夠了。」

對於她的警告，他點頭表示讓步。傑克甚至不知道自己為什麼要咄咄逼人。也許只是為了維持一絲常態。也許只是因為他已經回到這個空間，表現如此高姿態是理所當然的。宛如一條匍匐趴行，盤起捲縮的蛇，伺機而動。

「我只想快快結束。」傑克坦言。「我想對自己的行為負責。」

大衛一點也不拖泥帶水，不像塞拉斯那樣。如果是塞拉斯，這將會是一場誇張的馬戲表演，還要傑克跳火圈。極盡羞辱之能事。大衛卻不是那樣。

大衛開口細數傑克來此面對判決的罪行時，語氣充滿慈悲，帶著一名優秀領導者應有的溫暖、仁慈和關懷。這些都是塞拉斯所缺乏的特質，也是傑克深埋心底的t本性，以免他的父親視之為懦弱，不配與生俱來的權利。

「傑克。」把話說完後，大衛說道，王者風範消退。「你曾經說過，我可以把你當朋友，這句話還算數嗎？」

被判死刑之後，大衛站在執行槍決的隊伍面前，所幸傑克的人馬即時干預。傑克當時是那麼說的。那是他第一次真正擁抱大衛，稱他為朋友。他當時是真心誠意這麼想的。如今亦然。

「是的。」傑克輕聲地說。「如果你可以相信我。」

國王與他的王后對視。傑克不在的這段日子，他們之間所發生的事大大鞏固了他們的感情，兩人無需開口亦能道盡千言萬語。他們在一起看來很快樂。即使是在這裡，審理兄長和朋友不可饒赦的罪行，他們看起來很快樂。很好。這樣很好。傑克很高興他的妹妹尋獲幸福。這是她應得的。一直都是。

「蜜雪？」她看著他，驚訝的表情極可能是由於他喚她名字時難得溫柔的語氣。「我⋯⋯不知道我是否還有這個權利，可是⋯⋯妳可以跟我說說孩子的事嗎？我⋯⋯有姪女還是侄子？」

她開口準備回答，卻沒出聲。蜜雪轉頭看著大衛，不為徵詢國王的允許，而是出於對孩子父親的尊重。大衛或許並不想讓他知道。但他溫柔微笑，向她點點頭。

蜜雪對傑克甜美微笑，說：「其實，兩個都有。你兩個都有。」

「傑克。」大衛說道。傑克還來不及慶祝自己有一個外甥女和一個外甥——蜜雪有一子一女——的單純喜悅，大衛再次呈現國王應有的威儀。「你今日負罪站在我面前並且被判有罪，你是否承認？」

「我承認。」

大衛以事先安排好的方式舉起一隻手，傑克被帶到國王跟前，推倒跪地。他這時才想起這件事應該讓他覺得噁心。被強迫跪在大衛・夏普的面前。傑克尚是基利波王儲的時候，他不過是一無所有的農民。但他沒有感覺，不再有那種想法。傑克已經受夠了為愚蠢又可恥的自尊浪費時間。

這就是了。正式的客套結束了。

「你的父親已經過世。」大衛說道。「你的母親留在這裡被軟禁。你的舅舅囚禁獄中，你或許也應該待在那裡。」大衛似乎正在思考這件事。傑克小心翼翼地看著他。大衛往後靠坐，喟嘆一聲。「我知道你的處境⋯⋯並非國人所想的那樣黑白分明。我知道你的舅舅利用你。我知道你的父親⋯⋯」他的語氣再次柔和。「讓你為你的自我本性感到羞愧。你遭受——」

「我不需要你的同情，大衛。」傑克氣沖沖地說。他或許還能留有一絲自尊的餘地。「有話就說。」

大衛的視線越過傑克，目光落在傑克以外的某處。也許是什麼人。一陣寒意攀上傑克的脊椎。史蒂夫在這裡。在某處。觀看這一切的發展。他在想什麼？他心裡有什麼感覺？他是否還認為他值得他的愛？即使在看了這一來一往，狡猾又殘忍的舌燦蓮花？

「既然如此，傑克。」大衛說道。「我並不同情你。你顯然也不需要我的同情或寬容。你如今被判有罪，傑克，從此以後直到永遠，流放海外。」

傑克的肩膀垮了下來。他的臉垮了下來。他的心垮了下來。那個想法讓他全身癱瘓，無法好好思考。流放？流放意指大衛可以任意將他送到任何國家最遙遠、最孤立的貧民窟。從此無人陪伴⋯⋯眾人不在身邊。請你對我仁慈，大衛，求求你。 _不要。請你不要把史蒂夫從我身邊帶走。_

「褫奪你身為王后兄長應有的全部貴族地位。」大衛繼續道，彷彿對他的話所造成的影響毫無覺察。世界逐漸縮小，傾倒在傑克身上，讓呼吸越發困難。「你今日離開這裡之後，不得再踏足基利波。」

「那我⋯⋯」傑克發現自己無法好好說話。他的聲音沙啞無力，而且他正在哭泣。他什麼時候開始哭的？「我要去哪裡？」

「這個⋯⋯」大衛聳肩。「我真的不在乎。你覺得哪裡合適就去哪裡。」

傑克抬起頭，心臟斗膽懷著希望跳躍。那表示⋯⋯大衛並不是把他從史蒂夫身邊帶走。盡管傑克發誓他並不需要，但大衛在身負國王之責的同時仍對傑克施以仁慈。傑克永遠都無法成為那樣的國王。

「你獲判有罪，傑克。」大衛說道，示意侍衛過來解開他的手銬。「你可以離開了。」

然後，一切結束了。就這樣結束了。國王和王后起身離開，傑克依然跪在地上，震驚得甚至無法感覺此刻本應充滿全身的解脫。

「大衛。」就在大衛和蜜雪離開之前，他勉強吞下喉間的哽咽。他們停下腳步，回頭看他。「謝謝你。」

大衛微笑。「你變了，傑克。」

傑克抹去眼裡的濡濕，酸楚輕笑。「我聽說了。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

他們被護送離宮的時候，史蒂夫獲得允許與他並肩同行。這回只有兩名侍衛帶領他們沈默穿越廳堂。傑克鬼魅的過往記憶如今收藏其間，過去的那個自己只剩空殼，他沒打算重道覆轍。他們走著，傑克謹慎地讓自己的手滑落史蒂夫的手臂。史蒂夫看著他，展露笑顏，張開手掌將傑克的手握在自己的手中。

他們一路不語。他們在車上不語。他們在機上不語。

那份沈默展延數小時，傑克竭盡所能消化剛剛所發生的一切。大衛的決定肯定會為他招來批評，但傑克很肯定他應付得來。無論如何，大衛已經將傑克逐出基利波並讓傑克自行決定流放何處。

一直到他們回到了布魯克林，傑克終於徹底明白。一切都結束了。沒有人會來追捕他。他可以留下來。留在這裡，和史蒂夫在一起。他終於⋯⋯安全了。

「史蒂夫？」

他們在史蒂夫的客廳裡。電視機開著，但傑克懷疑史蒂夫真的在看。他自己肯定是沒有。史蒂夫一直陪伴在側，近在咫尺，卻不侵入任何私人空間。

「嗯？」他這才靠近一些。只是一些。「傑克？」

「我可以留在這裡？和你一起？」

「可以。」回答的時候，史蒂夫的嘴角牽起一個微笑。「我的意思是，如果你想的話⋯⋯」他微微紅了臉。「我想要你留下來。你可以⋯⋯你現在可以隨心所欲做你想做的事了。」

這就是了。傑克本應為王。他一生栽培皆為此做準備，教養成一個受寵嬌慣的皇族。

「我⋯⋯不曉得該做什麼。」傑克搖搖頭。「我不知道自己是誰。」

史蒂夫咧著嘴笑，溫柔地握住他的手腕，輕輕一扯。只是一個請求，傑克樂意應允。他發現自己被拉到史蒂夫的大腿上。傑克幾乎抽身離開。他不習慣如此被照顧，不習慣這樣的寵愛。他明天或許不會答應，但奇怪的是，他此刻並沒有意見。他投入史蒂夫的懷抱，嘆了一口氣。

「你想成為什麼樣的人都可以。」

他並沒有馬上回答。傑克只是讓那股壓力開始融化。他肩膀上的緊繃和後背的僵硬依然存在，真要徹底消除——如果真的可以——得花上好長一段時間，但他打算試試看。他打算微笑，打算大笑。他打算對史蒂夫頤指氣使因為史蒂夫讓他這麼做。

「我想在咖啡館工作。」

史蒂夫一直輕輕劃過他手臂的指尖停下動作，他小聲笑了出來。「你說什麼？」

「我不曉得。」傑克聳肩。「我喜歡咖啡館的香氣。我想在那裡工作。」

「好。你會很討厭在那裡工作。」

他說的沒錯。被使來喚去，替客人點菜，傑克撐不了幾個小時，但他還是想試試看。

「我知道。」他微笑看著史蒂夫。「我想吃遍全紐約的披薩店。我要喝廉價啤酒喝到掛。」

「這我可以安排。」

「我想再和你上床。」

史蒂夫親吻他。綿長又熱情，傑克的老二已經開始蠢動。一股幼稚又自由的喜悅串流全身，傑克好想快樂嬉笑。

「這肯定沒問題。」史蒂夫輕喃。

「我想要建設東西。」傑克告訴他。「我這輩子都在破壞東西，我想改變。我想要幫助人，史蒂夫。我想做一點貢獻。而且我⋯⋯我想要屬於你。」

「一次一件事，按部就班，殿下。」史蒂夫說道，在傑克的髮梢留下一個甜蜜溫柔的吻。「那個你已經辦到了。只要你想。」

「我不是王子。」

「你是我的王子。」

傑克先是微笑，隨即大笑。他坐了起來，跨在史蒂夫的髖部，俯身看著他。「你會把我當皇室對待嗎，隊長？」

史蒂夫莞爾，一隻手握住他的腰，另一隻手覆在傑克的側臉。

「永遠都會。」他小聲地說。「就算是要你自己清盤子。」

笑容依舊——因為他如今可以笑了，可以安全微笑，他可以笑了——傑克傾身親吻他，感覺史蒂夫褲襠的鼓脹。

「我愛你，史蒂夫。」他低語。

大聲說出來。

讓全世界都聽見。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻譯這篇是個挑戰，希望還算通順。若有哪裡翻得不好，請務必讓我知道，謝謝。


End file.
